


Training (Part IV)

by musikurt



Series: Training [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Cormac McLaggen, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds Cormac and tries to explain.  And things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training (Part IV)

Cormac sat hunched over his desk reading through the Cursebreakers' training manual for the third time. Whatever Bill's sudden problem was, Cormac was determined to not let it stop him from excelling. He came to start a career as a Cursebreaker and that was going to happen. He flipped to the start of the last chapter when he heard a knock at the door. He decided to ignore it at first, thinking that if he pretended to be out a dinner, his visitor would just go away. But then there was a second knock and then a third, so he reluctantly rose from his chair to tell him to go away.

"Hey," Bill greeted Cormac with a smile. Cormac just stood there staring at him. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he figured it was better to let them all go unsaid. "I wanted to stop by and check in with you," Bill continued. "You seemed upset after this morning's session and then I heard you weren't seen at either lunch or dinner. Is everything okay?"

Cormac turned around, leaving the door open, and returned to his desk. He flipped the page and went back to reading.

"Cormac?" Bill stepped into the room hesitantly and closed the door behind him. "Will you at least tell me what's going on?"

Cormac shifted in his seat but didn't look up from the book. His heart started racing and he could feel his face getting warm.

"Talk to me, Corm--" Bill stopped abruptly as Cormac stood and turned to face him.

"You really don't know? Or are you just playing dumb?" Cormac took a step toward Bill, but figured it was better for him to keep his distance. "I don't know about you, but I thought we were getting along last night. In fact, there was a moment there that made me think there was some chemistry between us. It scared me a little, since I've never experienced that in quite this way before, but it happened. And then I get to this morning's session and you see fit to basically berate me in front of my peers - in front of the people I'm competing with for a job. There are nicer ways to push someone away, you know. Ways that are more sensitive to their feelings and don't actually mess with their future."

Bill stared at Cormac for a moment with a blank expression on his face. Cormac could tell his words were unexpected and he felt a small victory in leaving the other man speechless. He moved to sit at his desk when he felt Bill's hand on his arm. "Cormac," Bill said softly, "it's not like that."

Cormac turned back toward Bill. "Oh? How is it then? Enlighten me." It struck Cormac that he felt so hurt by Bill. It was unlike him. He figured it was because the situation opened him up to a different part of himself. It was new and raw and sensitive.

Bill looked Cormac in his eyes. Cormac could see a flash of concern or regret - it was some sort of emotion. "Cormac, I wasn't hard on you this morning because I don't like you. That moment you described last night? I felt it, too. There was a part of me that really wished you would have stayed."

Cormac softened just a bit at Bill's mention of the feeling that had come over him when they were together. But then a wave of realization struck him and he glared at Bill. "So you decided to treat me like I had no idea what I was talking about because you didn't want the appearance of playing favorites or something? That's really no better. I had the right answers. Everyone else who gave answers like I did was praised. It would have been equal."

"You misunderstand," Bill replied. His voice was soft and he seemed calm. Cormac noticed Bill's lips quiver and he realized that Bill was having to work at that appearance. Cormac wasn't sure exactly what emotions Bill was trying to hold back, but there was something. "It wasn't because I don't want you to succeed. It wasn't because I don't think you're as good as anyone else in that room. Merlin, you're honestly the best recruit we have and I'm not just saying that because I think you're an excellent kisser." Bill winked at him and smiled. "I told you before how competitive this program is. Once you get through it, the competition doesn't stop. It's not just about making it through this phase of the process. And I think you have what it takes to go really far. So maybe I pushed a bit harder this morning, but it's only because I know it's what you need to do and I'm certain you can do it. You need to think beyond the basic answers. You need to think critically. You need to put the important Cursebreaker skills to work for you now before you even get the job. So I'm sorry if it upset you, but it all came from a good place."

Cormac stared at Bill in silence for almost a minute before walking over and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry I was an arse. Here I am acting like some third year girl who misinterpreted the way her crush looked at her across the Great Hall during breakfast."

Bill laughed. "You say that like you were on the receiving end of that once or twice."

"Maybe I was," Cormac answered. He leaned back and smiled at Bill before leaning in to give him a kiss. "I really should have figured all of that out."

"It's fine. I mean, you can't be expected to just blindly trust me when we just met yesterday. And I also can't expect you to understand how I think." Bill ran his hand through Cormac's hair.

Cormac pushed Bill onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know how you think." Cormac kissed Bill again, this one a bit more involved and lasting.

"Yeah?" Bill asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. "You sure about this?"

"Surer than I've ever been about anything." Cormac pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He kissed Bill's neck and slowly worked his lips down Bill's chest and onto his stomach. Cormac put his hands on Bill's belt. He waited for a moment to see if Bill would stop him like he'd done the previous night, but he saw no signs of an objection. As he slid off Bill's trousers, Cormac flashed him another smile. His heart was racing again, but this time it was a good feeling.

"How do you want to--" Bill's question cut off as Cormac's lips kissed the outline of his cock through his boxer briefs. He'd expected Cormac to be a bit more reserved, or at least move a bit slowly considering this was his first time. Well, his first time with a guy. Bill wasn't entirely sure about Cormac's sexual history beyond that, and it didn't exactly matter. He let out a sigh as Cormac pulled off his underwear and his cock hit the cold air of Cormac's room. This was followed by a quiet groan as the cold was replaced by the wet warmth of Cormac's mouth. "Be careful of your teeth," Bill offered.

"Just because I've never given a blowjob doesn't mean I've never received one," Cormac snapped back with a grin before returning his attention to Bill's lap. He got as much of Bill's cock into his throat as he could, but was still short by an inch or two. He tried not to feel bad about this; he knew how great it felt to be deepthroated. But he also didn't want to overextend himself and gag - or worse. He noted that Bill didn't seem to be complaining and just kept right on going.

After a few minutes, Bill tapped Cormac's shoulder and repositioned himself so his face was in front of Cormac's waist. He made quick work of Cormac's jeans and underwear and was dutifully returning the favor in a matter of seconds. Cormac moaned and put a hand on the top of Bill's head. "Merlin, you're incredible." Bill didn't respond but just kept right on going. Cormac gasped when he felt something slide between his arsecheeks. It took a moment for Cormac to register that Bill's finger was slowly working its way inside his hole. The electricity that he'd felt during their kiss the night before was back and felt like it had increased three fold. Bolts seemed to shoot through his entire body, originating both from Bill's mouth on his cock and what he believed was now two fingers sliding in and out of his arse. "Do you want to fuck me?" Cormac asked, looking down toward Bill with an expectant smile.

Bill pulled his lips off Cormac's cock. "Do you want me to?" He slid a third finger inside of Cormac.

"I do," Cormac answered. His breathing was starting to get a bit faster and more shallow as he started to push back against Bill's digital stimulation.

Without a word, Bill moved onto his knees and positioned himself between Cormac's legs. He grabbed Cormac's ankles and let them rest on his shoulders. "Relax as much as possible. Tell me if it hurts too much at any time. I won't be upset if we need to stop." Cormac nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Bill's cock lined up against his hold. Bill started to push in, very slowly at first. Cormac groaned and opened his eyes so he could see Bill's face. He groaned again as Bill pushed in a little more, his cock making its way past path of Bill's fingers. "I-- I--" Cormac's body tensed. Bill started to pull out. "No," Cormac whispered as he put a hand on Bill's lower back. "Don't stop." Bill pushed back in slowly but held there for a moment before starting a slow and rhythmic thrusting motion. Cormac's body suddenly tensed again. "I'm coming!" he yelled just before three strands of white come shot across his torso. Bill waited until he felt Cormac's orgasm stop before pulling out and stroking himself to climax. He shot his load across Cormac's chest and collapsed beside him.

"That was incredible," Cormac said with a grin. He turned his head and kissed Bill on the cheek. "Beyond anything I'd imagined."

"Yeah?" Bill smiled back at Cormac. "I'm glad you think so. And I'd have to say I agree."

"Thanks for coming to find me," Cormac offered as he traced the lines of Bill's pecs with a finger. "I probably would have stayed mad at you for weeks."

"Let's just forget about it, yeah? Pretend we started over with that kiss?"

"I can live with that." Cormac sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down at his chest. "I should probably take a shower." He looked back at Bill with a half-smile. "Care to join me?"

Bill laughed. "Well, it didn't take long to bring out your mischievous side, did it? But I'm not going to turn down an offer like that." He climbed off the bed and started to pic up their discarded clothes. "You skipped dinner, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I-- didn't have much of an appetite." Cormac stood and helped Bill collect their clothes and set them out on the bed. He wandered over to his wardrobe and fetched two towels.

"Why don't I call down and order something up for us? Staff privileges. I'll join you in a moment."

"Sounds great." Cormac stopped and gave Bill another kiss before disappearing into his bathroom.

Bill sat down on the edge of the bed and stared out the window for a moment. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen. He flipped the pad open and wrote down his dinner order, tore out the page, set it on the bed, and then tapped it with his wand. He put the paper and pen back into his pocket and his hand drifted over to Cormac's t-shirt. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. He pulled it up to his face and took in Cormac's scent. It was one he had a feeling he was going to grow to love.

"You still out there?" Cormac called over the sound of running water.

"I see I've snagged me one of the impatient ones," Bill yelled back. He set Cormac's shirt back down on the bed and leaped to his feet. "Looks like I'll need to come up with a plan to put your eagerness to good use."


End file.
